The Stranger
by Tattkona
Summary: Hola! Bueno es la traducción y adaptación de un libro que lei para el colegio, personalmente me gustó mucho. Trata sobre un hombre que llega a un pueblo y pone una tienda. Y que luego de un tiempo comienzan a pasar cosas extrañas cada vez que era visitado por gente famosa a quienes el llamaba "clientes especiales" Muy bueno Entrar a leer :)
1. 1: Un extraño en Woodend

Hola. eem... A aquellas personas que habían leído "Everyday's like sunday" eeeeh.. es una larga historia, primero que nada, hace unos meses (varios) mi laptop en el cual yo tenia respaldada toda la historia murio, si murio, de repente no encendió más y bueno me quede con lo que ya tenía en internet, bueno, la cosa es que hace un tiempo (ya ni me acuerdo) yo subí un par de capítulos desde el pc de una "amiga" y mi cuenta quedó abierta ahí, ya, tuve una GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAN pelea con ella y ella ... por maldad entró a la página y eliminó el fanfic y tambien los archivos u_u. Al principio pensé que era una broma, pero cuando entré ... era de verdad... pasé bastante tiempo tratando de escribirla de nuevo pero no pude y terminé abandonándolo.

Y... bueno no tengo nada más que hacer, estoy de vacaciones... Aunque pronto se acabarán... Ya emm... este es un libro llamado "The Stranger" que me hicieron leer para inglés en el colegio y bueno me gustó :B así que decidí hacer algo... Voy a adaptarlo y a traducirlo, ya que está en inglés ... xdasjdxsadhbas.  
Ojalá les guste tanto como a mi :)

**Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen.**

* * *

**Capítulo I: "Un extraño en Woodend"**

Sábado, 31 de octubre, 1964, un hombre llegó al pueblo. Era tarde en la noche. Estaba buscando un lugar para pasar la noche, tocó una puerta y una mujer abrió.

-Buenas tardes, madam -dijo el hombre - Lo siento es muy tarde. Pero podría usted ayudarme porfavor? hay por ahí un hotel en el pueblo? Quiero quedarme aquí esta noche.

La mujer rió - Un hotel? Aquí en Woodend? No, me temo que no hay ninguno.

-Que lástima -Dijo el hombre -Soy un forastero aquí y quiero ver el pueblo mañana.

El forastero era muy educado, era alto y tenía el cabello negro azulado y sus ojos eran extrañamente del mismo color.

-Tal vez la señora Harrison pueda ayudarte- dijo la mujer -Ella tiene una habitación, tal vez puedas quedarte con ella, espera un minuto, iré por mi abrigo y te llevaré para allá.

La mujer llevó al forastero hacia la casa de la señora Harrison y esta le dio la habitación por la noche, él estaba muy feliz, era la última noche de Octubre y hacía frio.  
Al otro día, el hombre exploró el pueblo, estaba muy interesado en la historia del lugar. Conoció a algunos de los habitantes del pueblo y les preguntó el nombre. Lo único que no hizo fue visitar la iglesia, algo inusual ya que la iglesia de Woodend era la construcción mas hermosa del pueblo, pero el forastero no estaba interesado en ello. Él no fue a la iglesia esa noche con las demás personas. Esta era la primera tarde de domingo de noviembre.  
Cuando los habitantes del pueblo salieron de la iglesia el forastero se había ido. A todos les había caido bien, las mujeres opinaron que el era muy atractivo.

Unas semanas más tarde volvió, este era el primer domingo de Diciembre y los habitantes del pueblo venían saliendo de la iglesia, estaba obscuro y hacía frio.  
-Hola -dijo -He vuelto, es agradable verlos a todos una vez más -Lo siguiente que iba a decir sorprendería a todo el mundo -Tal vez puedan ayudarme, estoy buscando una casa, quiero comprarme una aquí en Woodend.

-Aquí? -dijo alguien - pero por qué aquí? En Woodend no hay trabajo para un hombre joven. Toda la gente joven abandonan el pueblo. Encuentran trabajo en Lidney, el pueblo más cercano.

-Conseguiré trabajo en algún lado, tal vez en Lidney.

Después una persona le habló sobre la casa del viejo señor smith quien había muerto el pasado verano. Su casa estaba vacía y estaba a la venta, luego le dio la dirección

-Preguntaré por la casa mañana, tal vez tenga suerte. Adiós los veré pronto -dijo el joven

Los aldeanos lo vieron alejarse, todos vieron su auto, era grande y lujoso. El joven parecía rico  
Unos días más tarde la casa del viejo smith estaba vendida y en la mitad de diciembre llegó el joven forastero, se mudó a la casa y trabajó duro, reparó el tejado, arregló las ventanas rotas, pintó y decoró, cambió toda la casa.

Hubo una gran sorpresa para los habitantes del pueblo, en la mañana del lunes 21 de diciembre vieron un gran cartel en el frente de la casa, el cartel tenía las Siguientes palabras:

**_La tienda de la esquina  
_**_Propietario: Ikuto Tsukiyomi_

* * *

**_Ya :C _**_De verdad siento mucho lo que pasó u_u y em Ojalá les haya agradado el primer capitulo de esta cosa :B_

_La historia se pone mejor :B_

_:)_


	2. 2: La reunión del pueblo

Ya (: Gracias a aquellas personas que se dieron el tiempo de leer... Y a **KIYOMI-NEKO **y a **God Fenrir **por comentar (:

Bueno entonces aquí va el segundo capítulo (:

**Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen.  
**Esto es solo una traducción y gracias a que mi mente está enferma mezclé a algunos personajes de Shugo Chara! con este libro llamado "The Stranger"

* * *

**Capítulo 2: "La reunión del pueblo"**

Los habitantes del pueblo no lo podían creer, una tienda en Woodend!, todo el mundo hablaba sobre eso, hubo una vez una tienda en Woodend, pero cerró hace veinte años atrás.  
Algunos estaban de acuerdo con la tienda, algunos no. Los Aldeanos se reunieron en la tarde en la sede de Woodend, todos estaban ahí y todos estaban interesados en la tienda.

-La tienda de la esquina es una buena idea - dijo alguien - Necesitamos una tienda aquí en el pueblo, así no tendremos que ir a Lidney.

Entonces la señora Harrison habló, a ella le gustaba el forastero.

-Estoy de acuerdo -dijo -Una tienda del pueblo es una gran idea, es demasiado tranquilo aquí, Woodend necesita una tienda.

-Disparates -dijo la señora Brown -Lidney no está lejos, allá hay muchas tiendas.

De pronto todos estaban gritando, entonces el señor Hart habló, él era un gran hombre con una gran voz

-Escuchen, todos! -gritó -Nunca hemos tenido problemas en el pueblo, siempre hemos estado tranquilos y felices, ahora esta tienda los está causando.

-Dejen hablar al señor Tsukiyomi -dijo alguien -Es su tienda, dejen que hable

-Señoras, caballeros, gente de Woodend...- comenzó a hablar Ikuto- No quiero causar ningún problema, quiero ser uno de ustedes, quiero ser su amigo... A mi me gusta mucho la gente de Woodend.

Finalizó con una sonrisa y unos cuantos aplaudieron, a ellos realmente les caía bien.

-La tienda de la esquina venderá muchas cosas -agregó -venderá comida y cosas para la casa, todo será barato, lo prometo!

Todos escuchaban cuidadosamente

-Y tengo otra idea -continuó -venderé los profuctos del pueblo

-A que te refieres con "productos del pueblo"? -preguntó la señora Brown

-Le digo, señora Brown- dijo -Yo se que usted prepara deliciosos pasteles y buen pan...

La señora sonrió, era verdad que ella preparaba pasteles y pan, todos lo sabían.

-Y usted, señor Hart, he visto sus flores, las hace crecer muy hermosas!

Ahora quien sonreia era el señor hart, si, sus flores eran hermosas y todos sabían sobre eso.

-Y el señor Everett hace macetas! -se escucho gritar

-Y la señora Davies hace muñecas!

-Y yo hago pinturas del pueblo - dijo la vieja señora Lucy Gray

-Si! -dijo Ikuto -Todos pueden hacer algo, son muy inteligentes, hacen muchas cosas y podemos venderlas a los turistas, en el verano, Woodend puede hacer un monton de dinero!

-Y qué hay del dinero? -preguntó el señor Hart -cómo nos pagarás?

-Esa es una buena pregunta... Aquí la respuesta, ustedes me traen sus productos, yo los vendo por ustedes, me quedo con cierta cantidad de la ganancia y ustedes tendrán el resto.

-Esa es una buena idea! -dijo la señora Brown

-Estoy de acuerdo -respondió el señor Hart

Todos en el pueblo estaban de acuerdo con el plan de Ikuto tienda de la esquina abrió el lunes 4 de enero de 1965 y pronto la tienda estaba llena e Ikuto necesitó un asistente...  
Su nuevo asistente en la tienda de la esquina era Amu, quien empezó a trabajar a finales de enero.

* * *

**BIEEEN ._.** _Ahí está el segundo capítulo :D _

_:)_


	3. 3: La tienda de la esquina

Ya :B! eeeeehhh ._. HOLA!  
Si, hoy es 14 de febrero y yo soy una solterona que no sale de casa y punto.  
A aquellos que tienen una persona con quien pasar esta fecha ... Los felicito y que pasen un graan día. .-.

* * *

**Capítulo III: "La tienda de la esquina"**

Ikuto Tsukiyomi mantuvo sus promesas, las cosas en la tienda eran buenas y baratas.

-Cómo es que lo hace? -Preguntó la señora Harrison -Es invierno, pero el está vendiendo una gran cantidad de frutas y vegetales... ¡y son baratos! yo ya ni voy a Lidney

Los demás estaban de acuerdo, la tienda era un éxito e Ikuto se veía feliz. Le pagaba muy bien a Amu y a veces, su amigo Tadase ayudaba en la tienda e Ikuto le daba dinero también.  
Ikuto pone un anuncio de la tienda en el periódico y los productos se vendieron bien, gente de Lidney iba a la tienda, había una gran cantidad de visitantes y Woodend se volvió más interesante. La gente que vivía en el pueblo estaba sorprendida pero agradecida ya que se estaban haciendo de una gran cantidad de dinero.  
Ikuto vivía solo, en un piso arriba de la tienda, era muy popular en el pueblo pero nadie iba a su piso, nadie nunca había visto lo que ahí había.

Al pie de la escalera habían 2 puertas una daba a la bodega y la otra tenia un cartel que decía:

**SÓLO ÓRDENES ESPECIALES.  
NO ENTRAR**

La puerta estaba siempre cerrada, Amu nunca entraba a esa habitación.

-Por qué cierras esa habitación, Ikuto? -preguntó un día -qué hay adentro?

-Es para las órdenes especiales -le respondió -Órdenes grandes

-Pero no recibes ordenes grandes aquí en Woodend

Ikuto no dijo nada. No quería hablar sobre esa habitación.

* * *

Listo. Ahí el capítulo 3.

Los nombres originales de los personajes son

Dave Slatin : Ikuto Tsukiyomi

Anna : Amu

Peter : Tadase (.-.)

Greta Gordon (actriz de cine) : Nadeshiko Fujisaki

Mike Bailey (jugador de futbol reconocido) : Kukai Souma

Arthur Riseman (un viejo feo .-.) : ? ._. aún falta mucho.

El libro cuenta con 15 capítulos

y y... quiero cambiar el último porque no me gusta el final... y ojalá ustedes me ayuden a decidir si es que lo cambio o no...

También cambiaré algunos hechos.. para hacerlos encajar un poco mejor con los personajes (:

Cuidense y hasta la próxima!

**Los comentarios anónimos están permitidos así que por favor dejen sus opiniones... :B**


	4. 4: La hermosa clienta

asds No tengo nada más que hacer...  
**KIYOMI-NEKO: **No... no habrá tadamu... realmente no me gusta xd... asi que no te preocupes  
Por eso hay "hechos" que voy a cambiar... y lo del viejo feo... Aún no lo se u_u!

y asdsadasd eso.

* * *

**Capítulo IV: "La hermosa clienta"**

Por tres meses todo estuvo normal. Hasta que un día, en abril un cliente muy inusual llegó a la tienda, este nuevo cliente era una Hermosa mujer que usaba ropa cara y que llegó en un auto muy largo.

-Es esta la tienda de la esquina? -preguntó la mujer mirando a todos lados, se veía sorprendida

-Si, es esta. Es la única tienda en el pueblo- respondió Amu

-Estoy buscando al señor Tsukiyomi, el dueño de la tienda -la voz de la mujer era tan hermosa como su dueña

-Creo que está arriba, iré a buscarlo -dijo Amu -Él sabe su nombre?

-Si, eso creo -fue la respuesta -dile... -vaciló un momento- dile que la señorita Fujisaki está aquí... La señorita Nadeshiko Fujisaki

Amu estaba asombrada -Es usted Nadeshiko Fujisaki, la estrella de cine?

-Si, soy yo -La mujer sonrió pero estaba nerviosa

-Espere un minuto, iré a decirle al señor Tsukiyomi que usted está aquí

Amu corrió hacia las escaleras y desde abajo llamó -Ikuto, Ikuto! Hay alguien que quiere verte!

-Quién es? -preguntó desde arriba

-La señorita Fujisaki! La estrella de cine!

-voy! -dijo e inmediatamente llegó abajo - Es un placer conocerla señorita Fujisaki -dijo en cuanto la vio

-Buenos días- dijo la mujer, ella e Ikuto estrecharon sus manos, ella tenía hermosas manos y estaba usando hermosos anillos de diamantes! Amu nunca había visto tantos diamantes en su vida.

Nadeshiko miro a todos lados -Es este el lugar donde trabaja señor Tsukiyomi? -preguntó, otra vez se veía nerviosa

-Si, es un lugar pequeño pero es lo suficientemente grande para mi. Por favor sígame.

Amu estaba sorprendida, Ikuto y Nadeshiko no se conocían, ellos no se llamaban por el nombre. Él parecía tener prisa y ella miedo.  
Amu los miró, ellos fueron a la parte trasera de la tienda, a la habitación de las órdenes especiales. Nadeshiko Fujisaki era una clienta especial! Amu pensó que eso era extraño, quería decirle a alguien sobre Nadeshiko, amaba las peliculas. Quería decirle a Tadase sobre la estrella de cine, pero no podía dejar la tienda.  
Diez minutos más tarde Nadeshiko salió de la habitación, Ikuto fue directo a arriba y Nadeshiko fue a la parte delantera de la tienda, la mujer se veía terrible! Estaba pálida, estuvo llorando! sus ojos estaban rojos y con lágrimas

-Qué pasa? puedo ayudarla señorita Fujisaki? -preguntó Amu

-No gracias, estoy bien -le respondió la mujer

-Quiere sentarse? -dijo Amu. Trajo una silla y la mujer se sentó -Traigo a un doctor?

-No! no! por favor no le digas a nadie sobre mi visita, por favor... a nadie -dijo Nadeshiko

Amu no estaba de acuerdo, quería decirle a todo el mundo sobre Nadeshiko, su clienta famosa.

-Quiero darte algo -dijo Nadeshiko -aquí hay una fotografía de mi, la firmaré para ti -La firmó y se la dio a Amu -Por favor quédate con esto y por favor guárdate nuestro secreto, no le digas a nadie

-Está bien, lo prometo -dijo Amu

La estrella besó a Amu _(yo creo que en la cara .!) _Y tomó las manos de Amu. _Es una mujer muy hermosa_, pensó Amu _y qué manos tan hermosas que tiene! _Entonces se dio cuenta de algo, los anillos de diamante no estaban

* * *

:D


	5. 5: Una página de Noticias de Cine

asdhsjhdas :c tuve que instalar de nuevo los sims 3 en mi pc :C  
Lo peor es que pase sustos cuando trate de abrir el cd-room... no abría... NINGUNO DE LOS 2 (si mi pc tiene 2) y yo estaba como "NOOO QUE VOY A HACEER SIN LOS SIMS D:... POR QUÉ! PENSE QUE YA HABÍA ARREGLADO TODOS LOS PROBLEMAS! :'C" y después me di cuenta que el cable que venía de la fuente de poder hacia los cd-room estaba desconectado de la fuente de poder... y me reí de mi misma... bueno ahora se están instalando de nuevo :D

**God Fenrir: **Cuando leí el libro quedé igual que tú :c!

* * *

**Capítulo V: "Una página de 'Noticias de Cine'"**

Ikuto nunca habló sobre la visita de Nadeshiko Fujisaki a la tienda, un día Amu le preguntó sobre la estrella de cine

-Como conociste a Nadeshiko? -Dijo Amu -Es una amiga tuya?

-No quiero hablar sobre ella, era una clienta especial, no hagas más preguntas sobre ella, Amu -respondió Ikuto.

Entonces Amu no preguntó nada mas sobre la orden especial de Nadeshiko y tampoco preguntó sobre los anillos, Amu mantuvo su promesa y nunca le habló a nadie sobre la renombrada actriz

Pronto se hizo primavera, Amu e Ikuto estaban ocupados, el señor Hart llevó muchas flores a la tienda y Amu las vendió a los turistas, hubo muchos turistas ese año.  
En mayo, los padres de Amu arreglaron un matrimonio con Tadase al cual no pudo negarse, él estaba de acuerdo pero por alguna razón Amu no, aunque tuvo que resignarse al hecho **(*)**. Iban a casarse el año siguiente, necesitaban dinero así que trabajaron duro para ahorrar. Tadase realmente estaba enamorado de ella.

Un día Amu estaba leyendo "noticias de cine", era una revista sobre las estrellas de cine, ella pasó las páginas, había una imagen de Nadeshiko Fujisaki!

**NADESHIKO FUJISAKI SERÁ LA ESTRELLA DE "MUJER HERMOSA"  
**_La estrella de "mujer hermosa" era Rima Mashiro, pero lamentablemente se rompió un brazo. "no se que paso" dijo la señorita Mashiro "estaba en mi habitación, me deslicé y caí"  
_**Nadeshiko Fujisaki ahora será la estrella "soy una suertuda" nos dijo Nadeshiko ayer "Siempre quise el papel, no puedo creerlo"**

Amu estaba contenta, qué sorpresa! "Mujer hermosa" va a ser una gran película y ahora Nadeshiko tiene el papel principal! Quería contárselo a Tadase que aunque fuera su prometido ella sólo lo quería como un amigo más **(*)**(**SI PORQUE NUNCA SERÁS MAS QUE ESO! :C!**) Pero mantuvo su promesa con Nadeshiko y no le dijo nada a nadie.  
Pero le mostró la revista a Ikuto

-Mira, Ikuto. Aquí muestran algo sobre Nadeshiko, no es grandioso? tiene el papel principal en "Mujer hermosa" -dijo Amu, Ikuto miró la revista

-No se nada sobre películas, Nadeshiko Fujisaki es una gran estrella? -dijo él

Amu rió -gran estrella? Si, lo es! Ella es fabulosa!

Ikuto no se veía interesado -Espero que esté feliz con su papel -fue todo lo que dijo.

* * *

**(*) : **Ya. Eso lo cambié. si. En el libro Peter le propone matrimonio a Anna y ella acepta porque estaban enamorados y bla bla bla

Es corto el capitulo :c ! el siguiente capítulo a mi me gustó mucho :D! :B :B


	6. 6: Beso fugaz

Yaaaa los sims por fin están instalados... :D  
**God Fenrir : **Subo rápido los capítulos porque soy demasiado impaciente y porque tengo muchísimo tiempo libre -_- hasdaskdhas (:

Ahora ... uno de los capítulos que más me gustó...

* * *

**Capítulo VI: "Beso fugaz" **

Los turistas de verano estaban llegando a Woodend, el clima estaba hermoso y la tienda funcionaba bien... Pero Amu no estaba muy feliz que digamos, a menudo pensaba sobre la visita de Nadeshiko, por qué tuvo que venir a ver a Ikuto? Qué le paso a los anillos de diamantes que llevaba en sus manos? Ahí estaba el otro problema, Amu iba a casarse con Tadase... Pero a ella le gustaba Ikuto, él era mayor, pero igual le gustaba, todas las mujeres se sentían atraídas por él, pero Amu pasaba cerca de el todo el día. En el día estaba con Ikuto, pero en la tarde estaba con Tadase, tenía que hacerlo, el matrimonio arreglado.  
Un viernes Ikuto sorprendió a Amu.

-Que vas a hacer mañana? -le preguntó- te gustaría pasar conmigo el día? podemos ir a donde quieras, en mi auto

-Lo siento Ikuto- dijo ella- A Tadase no le agradaría- Amu respetaba de cierto modo el matrimonio, no quería herir a quien fue su amigo por casi toda su vida.

-No seas tonta, no iremos lejos! cerraré la tienda a la hora de almuerzo y podemos ir a Lidney!

Amu quería ir con Ikuto, pero se sentía preocupada por Tadase, por su reacción, a veces era algo violento

-No te preocupes por ese _rubiecito _-Dijo remarcando lo último con su tono burlón -Siempre está ocupado los sábados

Amu pensó por un minuto -Está bien... tienes que llevarme al mejor cine y al mejor restaurant, entonces así iré contigo

-Por supuesto! -Ikuto rió -Todo lo que quieras Amu!

Por la tarde del otro día Ikuto y Amu fueron juntos a Lidney, pasaron un muy buen rato juntos, Ikuto le compró un vestido muy caro, depués fueron al cine y más tarde a un restaurant.

Tadase jugó cricket **(No tengo la más mínima idea de qué es eso... O qué significa... bueno para mi cricket es grillo xd) **Ese día, nunca se enteró de que Amu pasó el día con Ikuto, estaba jugando en otro pueblo y regresaría muy tarde a Woodend.

Ikuto y Amu también volvieron tarde, él detuvo su auto afuera de la tienda, la noche estaba muy cálida.

-Gracias Ikuto, por este día tan adorable -dijo Amu

-Yo también lo disfrute... -respondió, luego paso su brazo al rededor de sus hombros y la beso...

_Fue un beso fugaz, pero para Amu fue maravilloso._

* * *

_**Hola de nuevo :D! Ese ha sido el capítulo 6 espero haya sido del agrado... Este fue uno de los que más me gustó cuando leí el libro.**_

_**shdahahdas algo cortito... **_

_**Adioooos o/  
**_


	7. 7: Otra orden Especial

Muchas gracias por explicármelo :)

* * *

**Capítulo VII: "Otra orden Especial"**

El verano pasó, la tienda estaba siempre llena. A veces Ikuto la abría también los domingos, Amu ganó una gran cantidad de dinero y la gente pensaba que ella era feliz.  
Pero la vida era dificil para ella, Ikuto le gustaba mucho, era su jefe y era mayor que ella... Pero Tadase era su prometido, tenían casi la misma edad, Ikuto tenía mucho dinero y Tadase no tenia dinero. Ikuto le compraba cosas y la llevaba a todos lados y Tadase nunca la llevaba a ningún lado, estaba más interesado en el fútbol, Amu detesta el fútbol.

Ahora es Septiembre, Tadase juega fútbol todos los sábados. Un sábado hubo un gran partido de fútbol en la televisión, el señor Hart tenía el televisor más grande en el pueblo e invitó a algunas personas a su casa, entre ellos Tadase y Amu.

El viernes anterior al partido Amu trabajó en la tienda todo el día y a las cinco en punto de la tarde trabó la puerta de la tienda, dos minutos después sonó la campana y Amu fue a ver quien era, había un joven hombre afuera, traía una pequeña caja.

-Hola -dijo ella - Puedo ayudarlo?

-Eso espero -Dijo con una simpática sonrisa -Quiero ver al señor Tsukiyomi

-Me temo avisarle que la tienda en este momento está cerrada, abriremos mañana por la mañana...

-Pero tengo una cita -dijo el joven

Entonces Ikuto abrazó a Amu por el cuello y apoyó el mentón en su cabeza... Ella no sabía que él había bajado

-Si, te estaba esperando -dijo Ikuto -Llegas tarde.

-Lo siento mucho señor Tsukiyomi yo...

-No me importa, no me importa -interrumpió Ikuto bruscamente

Su brusquedad sorprendió a Amu, el joven se veía preocupado

-Puede verme ahora? -preguntó

-Si, entra -dijo Ikuto caminando hacia el fondo pero se detuvo y se devolvió hacia Amu

-Son más de las cinco puedes irte a casa, Amu

-No importa...

Ikuto estaba molesto, detestaba los atrasos -Apresúrate y vete a casa... -dijo ahora mirándola a los ojos, Amu no quería irse, quería saber acerca del joven.  
El hombre siguió a Ikuto hasta la parte trasera de la tienda y a la habitación para las órdenes especiales. _Otra orden especial! Otro cliente especial! _Amu se quedó y esperó. Pero pronto dieron las cinco y media, Amu se puso su abrigo y salió de la tienda, cerró la puerta fuertemente después se fue a la vuelta de la esquina y esperó.  
Pronto se escuchó ruidos, el joven se iba de la tienda, Amu no pudo verlo, pero pudo escucharlo, estaba hablando con Ikuto.

-Estás seguro? -le preguntó el joven

-A qué te refieres?

-Esta es la única forma?

-Si, lo es -dijo Ikuto -No te preocupes, todo va a estar bien, Adios.

Amu escuchó que la puerta de la tienda se cerró y dio la vuelta a la esquina y vió al hombre quien caminaba rápidamente hacia su auto, Amu notó inmediatamente que el ya no traía su caja y lo siguió

-Disculpe -dijo ella -Se le ha olvidado algo

El hombre se dio la media vuelta, Amu se detuvo, estaba asustada, la cara del joven estaba blanca, blanca de miedo.

-Por favor vete, déjame solo, quiero irme a mi casa, déjame solo

El hombre se introdujo en su auto y se fue, Amu se quedó en la calle y lo vio alejarse y comenzó a pensar... _Por qué vino a la tienda? Cuál habrá sido su orden especial? Y porqué dejó su pequeña caja con Ikuto?_


	8. 8: El partido de Fútbol

Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen... Bueno ahora hay cositas que si pero... son mínimas :)  
Recuerden que es la traducción de un libro al cual agregue estos personajes y a medida que lo traduzco cambio "pequeños" detalles :B  
Gracias a las personas que leen este fic (: y gracias a quienes lo comentan, me hacen muy feliz n_n

* * *

**Capítulo VIII: "El partido de Fútbol"**

El día siguiente era el día del gran partido, el señor Hart invitó alrededor de diez personas, Amu no vio el juego, ayudó a la señora Hart en la cocina, estaban haciendo té.  
Era un buen juego y todos lo estaban disfrutando, Al medio tiempo Tadase entró en la cocina

-Por qué no vienes a ver el partido Amu? está muy bueno, vamos!

Amu rió -No gracias, estoy ayudando a la señora Hart, mira, aquí está el té, puedes llevárselo a los demás?

-Está bien -respondió molesto, quería que Amu estuviera con él, ya era suficiente que trabajara todo el día con Ikuto -Es un partido fenomenal! Kukai Souma anotó un gran gol!

Tadase llevo el té a donde estaban los demás, el segundo tiempo había comenzado. Estuvo muy emocionante, Kukai anoto otro gol después de veinte minutos, el marcador era de 2 - 0 entonces el otro equipo** (IIIUUUUUUGHH MI PERRA SE TIRÓ UN GAS DDDDD:) **anotó otros dos goles, estaban empatados y sólo quedaban cinco minutos

-Vamos! -gritó Tadase -Vamos Kukai! danos otro gol!

En los últimos segundos del partido Kukai anotó el gol ganador. fue el tercer gol del partido, pero algo andaba mal! el arquero del otro equipo estaba herido. Había pateado la pelota con demasiada fuerza que le rompió el cuello al arquero!

La señora Hart y Amu salieron de la cocina

-Que ha sucedido? -dijo Amu -que anda mal?

-Es Brian Thomas, el arquero -dijo Tadase -está herido

Era serio, el arquero se había roto el cuello, más tarde todos vieron las noticias en la TV, vieron imágenes del tercer gol de Kukai, fue bueno, vieron la pelota golpear al arquero, había sido un accidente.

El locutor de televisión dijo -Ahora nos iremos a nuestra sección de deportes para una entrevista con Kukai Souma

Todos vieron la entrevista, la televisión mostró imágenes de Kukai y de la entrevista

-Kukai -dijo el periodista - tres goles en un partido! Cómo te sientes con eso?

Kukai no dijo nada, no podía hablar, lo intentó, pero no pudo, era terrible. El periodista intentó con otra pregunta -déjame preguntarte, cómo te sientes con lo de Brian Thomas?

Fue una pregunta tonta, el arquero herido no podrá jugar fútbol nunca más, Kukai no dijo nada, se veía muy mal. Entonces la entrevista concluyó, el señor Hart apagó la televisión, nadie se dio cuenta de que Amu había abandonado el lugar, Kukai Souma se veía aterrorizado, Amu también lo estaba, ellos se habían visto antes, el día anterior, en la _tienda de la esquina_...

* * *

Ojalá les haya gustado (:


	9. 9: El fin de semana secreto

Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa asdasdasdsdsadasdasdas

Mi mamá está asando pollo e hice arroz con leche .

:D

* * *

**Capítulo IX: "El fin de semana Secreto"**

Amu no sabía que hacer, sólo tenía 17 años, pero a veces se sentía mayor, quería preguntarle a Ikuto sobre Kukai y Nadeshiko, quería saber sobre las ordenes especiales, decidió esperar. Un día se encontraba sola con Ikuto en la tienda

-Cómo está Tadase?

-Está bien... Gracias

Ikuto sonrió -Sigue jugando fútbol?

-Oh si, casi todo el tiempo

Ikuto rió -No lo ves mucho cierto?

-Lo veo dos o tres veces a la semana

-Y qué pasa los fines de semana?

Amu respondió rápidamente -Nunca lo veo los fines de semana, juega fútbol...

-Cuando se van a casar? -Preguntó Ikuto, para Amu era extraño que el hombre se interesara sobre Tadase o su matrimonio, aunque no le importaba, disfrutaba cada momento que tenía para estar con él

-No lo se -respondió- Mis padres aún no lo deciden, tal vez el próximo año

-Falta mucho tiempo -Ikuto le sonrió, Amu se sintió nerviosa pero tambien se sintió emocionada, no supo por qué.

-Te aburres a veces cierto? -dijo ahora mirándola a los ojos, su mirada era profunda

-Si, es cierto

-Por qué no te vienes conmigo un fin de semana? -Amu sabía que había algo detrás de el interrogatorio -Podemos ir a Londres

Un fin de semana en Londres! Ella había ido sólo una vez en su vida y había sido sólo por un día

-mmmh no lo se -dijo Amu, estaba emocionada pero a la vez preocupada, ¿qué pasaría si Tadase justo decide quedarse en Woodend? ¿qué pasa si nota que se ha ido con Ikuto?

-OOOH Olvídate de él! -interrumpió la lucha interna de Amu -Él nunca se va a enterar, ven conmigo, podemos ir a las mejores tiendas, y conocer el lugar, iremos donde tú quieras, al mejor cine, tú decides... vendrás conmigo? -había un pequeño tono de súplica en la voz de Ikuto

Amu se quedó callada, tenía una idea, dirigió su mirada a Ikuto

-Tal vez vaya contigo...

-Bien! -respondió Ikuto- Eso es genial!

-eeh! no te precipites!... Primero! quiero preguntarte algo

-Qué quieres saber? -preguntó tranquilamente

-Quiero saber sobre tus "Ordenes especiales"

-muy lista!... eres muy inteligente Amu

-ya!.. respóndeme, dime que son las ordenes especiales, entonces así iré contigo

Ikuto se había molestado -Una pregunta, puedes hacer sólo una

Rápidamente Amu preguntó -Por qué la gente viene contigo? por qué...

-Una pregunta dije!

-Está bien... pero no me grites, dime, por qué esa gente viene a verte?

Ikuto pensó un momento su respuesta, hablo tranquilamente -Vienen por ayuda, necesitan ayuda y yo les doy... No... yo les vendo la ayuda, eso es todo!

Amu no logró entender -qué tipo de ayuda?

-Una pregunta!... Y ya te he respondido

Amu no dijo nada más sobre el tema, ella e Ikuto tenían un acuerdo, él le respondió y la invitó nuevamente a salir y ella aceptó.

Disfrutaron mucho del fin de semana, llegaron a Londres en la tarde-noche del viernes y se quedaron en un gran hotel, el sábado fueron a pasear por las tiendas y también por los lugares turísticos, en la tarde fueron al cine y en la noche, se quedaron juntos en la misma habitación. El día domingo fueron a un parque. Lo que había pasado esa noche nadie debía saberlo.

Volvieron a Woodend en la tarde del día domingo, era el último día de septiembre.  
El lunes, Amu fue a la tienda, ya no estaba tan llena, la mayoría de los clientes eran del pueblo, era un otoño frío, En la tarde del día lunes Tadase fue a ver a Amu a su casa

-Hola -dijo Amu- Ganaste el sábado?

-No -respondió Tadase - No ganamos y yo no jugué

Amu estaba sorprendida -No jugaste? Por qué no? Te sucedió algo?

-No me sentí bien la mañana del sábado, me quedé en Woodend, estuve en Woodend todo el fin de semana

Amu se puso roja, su voz era calmada -Te sientes mejor ahora?

-No- dijo Tadase -Y tú sabes porqué

Amu trató de verse sorprendida -Yo?

-Ooh Amu - Dijo Tadase -Sabes qué está mal? Tú e Ikuto Tsukiyomi!

-A qué te refieres, Yo e Ikuto? -dijo rápidamente Amu

-Te fuiste con el el viernes por la tarde, alguien te vio en el auto de ese!

Amu trató de explicar -Oh! no es nada Ikuto y yo...

-Cállate! No quiero saber, no hables de eso!

-Pero Tadase

Tadase ignoró a Amu -Yo se que el tiene mucho dinero y que puede llevarte a todos lados, es de una ciudad grande, yo soy un pobre pueblerino Amu! ... Ya ... Entiendo... pero tendrás que decidir entre él y yo, no puedes tenernos a los dos!

No era una decisión tan dificil, Amu sabía a quien quería, pero Tadase era su prometido a quien sus padres querían como yerno, la razón? son familias amigas. No quería decepcionar a sus padres... Siempre hizo lo que ellos le dijeron...

-Eso lo se... pero Tadase escucha... Quiero decirte algo sobre Ikuto, hay algo muy extraño acerca de él

-Ikuto! Ikuto! Ikuto!- gritó Tadase -Hablas de él todo el tiempo! no quiero volver a escuchar su nombre! -Tadase se dio la media vuelta y se fue de la casa de Amu

Ahora ella estaba sola, era infeliz, quería hablar con Tadase, quería hablarle de Ikuto, de Nadeshiko y Kukai... Pero él la había dejado... Tal vez, no volverían a hablar nunca más, Amu lamentaba sólo haber perdido a tan buen amigo...

* * *

Ya uní dos capítulos :B sdjkslajdasd

El capítulo que viene se llama Arthur Riseman... Y aún no elijo quien puede ser... sdjkaskldlaskdjas

A ver si pueden ayudarme, es el vice-presidente de una compañía... y trató mal a Anna... sdasdasdas :c

Cuídense :D


	10. 10: Kazuomi Hoshina

Hola gente ! Me fui de campamento ._. con mi papá y... bueno no pude subir nada asjkdhaskd llegué ayer en la noche a la casa de mi mamá y bueno estoy molida .-.!

Ojalá les guste el capítulo :D

Ah si! **God Fenrir **Gracias por la idea ... me estaba volando los sesos pensando quien podría ser... sdjkasdklasjdlaskjda

* * *

**Capítulo X: "Kazuomi Hoshina"**

Era un frío y húmedo Octubre, Amu no tenía mucho trabajo en la tienda, había terminado con Tadase y a lo que refiere a su relación con Ikuto... Todo iba avanzando normalmente.  
Era una chica distinta, se veía mayor y no salía mucho, algunos pensaban que estaba enferma. Muchos de los habitantes del pueblo sabían sobre lo que había pasado con Tadase, también sabían que había ido a Londres con Ikuto, nadie quería hablar con ella y ella no le hablaba a nadie tampoco. Antes, era una chica sociable.

Iba a la tienda todos los días, estaba esperando otra orden especial, no esperó mucho tiempo pues, a mitad del mes, mientras estaba sola y casi era hora de comer, entró un caballero de mediana edad, era un gran hombre, estaba muy bien vestido, con terno, traía un gran maletín.

-Buenos días señorita -dijo educadamente

-Buenos días señor, puedo ayudarle en algo? - Amu habló educadamente también, el hombre le inspiraba interés

-Estoy buscando al señor... Tsukiyomi

Amu sonrió -es usted un vendedor? -ella sabía que no era un vendedor, no se veía como tal, pero ella quería hablar con él.

El hombre sonrió -si... soy un... vendedor

Eso no era cierto! Amu sabía que el hombre mentía -Tal vez yo pueda ayudarle, yo me encargo de los vendedores -Miró el maletín del hombre, traía impresas las letras K.H.E.I.C.S.

-Gracias - dijo educadamente- pero tengo una cita privada, vengo de Londres y necesito ver al señor Tsukiyomi

-Lo siento, está muy ocupado en este momento, pero le diré que usted está aquí, cuál es su nombre?

El hombre sonrió - Yuiki, Kazuomi Yuiki

Amu fue a la parte trasera de la tienda, Ikuto venía bajando las escaleras -Hay un hombre en la tienda, quiere hablar contigo

-Gracias -Dijo Ikuto yendo al frente de la tienda -Buenos días señor Hoshina, es un placer conocerlo!

Amu escuchó. Hoshina! El hombre había mentido!

El hombre no miró a Amu -Es un placer conocerlo a usted, señor Tsukiyomi

-Por favor sígame

Ikuto y el señor Hoshina entraron en la habitación para las órdenes especiales, un minuto más tarde Ikuto salió y fue con Amu

-Es la hora de almuerzo Amu- dijo cuando llegó a su lado - Puedes irte a casa-

-Gracias, me voy en un momento.

Ikuto volvió a la habitación, Amu no se fue de la tienda, esperó. Escribió hacia abajo las letras K.H.E.I.C.S., entendía que K.H. era Kazuomi Hoshina, pero no entendía lo demás.

A las 13:30 Amu escuchó ruidos, El señor Hoshina se estaba yendo, Ikuto hablaba

-Gracias señor Hoshina

-Gracias a usted, me ha ayudado un monton

-Bien, adiós, mi asistente no está en la tienda pero usted puede abrir la puerta, Adios

Ikuto se fue para arriba y el señor Hosina fue al frente, Amu estaba sentada tranquilamente en una esquina.

-Oh! pensé que se había ido a casa

-No, decidí almorzar en la tienda hoy.

Amu y el señor Hoshina se miraron, no se agradaban, había silencio y ella habló primero

-Quiere algo de pan señor Yuiki? -dijo

-Hoshina- dijo el hombre

Amu sonrió -Ooh lo siento, quiere comprar algo de pan hecho en casa, señor Hoshina?

-Se ve delicioso -dijo el hombre, otra vez era educado - si, me llevaré un poco, por favor, a mi esposa le encantará

-Aquí tiene- Dijo Amu poniendo el pan en una bolsa -puede meterlo en su maletín

-Mi maletín? no tengo ningún maletín

-Creo que lo ha olvidado, enseguida se lo traigo- Amu se caminó a la parte trasera pero el hombre se le interpuso en el camino y la agarró de las muñecas fuerte mente y la empujó contra la pared, era muy fuerte

-escúchame, no quiero ese maletín, déjalo ahí

-E... Está bien -dijo Amu -Por favor déjeme ir, me hace daño!

El hombre la soltó y se fue rápidamente, azotó la puerta, no se llevó el pan con él

Amu vio como el hombre se iba, sus manos le dolieron por varios minutos más.

* * *

Estoy trabajando en otro proyecto LOL se me ocurrió mientras acampaba y creo que el tema es obvio... kdjskaldjksad bueno será sobre esta misma pareja... :B

Adios ^^


	11. 11: Amu espera Noticias

**Hola! (._.)/**

Emm... Para empezar pasé por un mal momento, de hecho aun sigo mal, pero... Emm, hoy mientras estaba en clases revisé mi correo, vi una notificación de fanfiction... Un review ._. ! Fue como "UUH ._.!" lo revise. **Elias Hassi** Gracias a ti hoy entré en mi cuenta, para subir un nuevo capítulo, encontré el Libro y ahora mismo me pongo a traducir.

Gracias, **Hoshina Minami**,** KIYOMI NEKO**, **God Fenrir**, por leer y discúlpenme por la demora, pero soy una persona demasiado volátil... Y depresiva.

Como cosa obvia, afecta mucho en mis acciones y prioridades, pero planeo y espero esta vez no abandonarlo, terminar esto... ahdhsadkjash total, lo único que debo hacer es traducir y editar ciertas partes que no me gustan.

Ya, ya... Ahora si.

**Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen. :c**

* * *

**Capítulo XI: "Amu espera Noticias"**

****Amu esperaba por algunas noticias sobre el señor Hoshina. Se acordaba de Nadeshiko Fujisaki, la estrella de cine que había visitado la tienda de la esquina. Más tarde hubo noticias sobre ella en una revista. Kukai Souma había visitado la tienda de la esquina también, más tarde, hubo muchas noticias sobre el en la TV. Y ahora, el señor Hoshina visitó la tienda y Amu esperaba noticias sobre él.

Los 3 visitantes eran clientes especiales, todos habían visto a Ikuto, todos estuvieron en la habitación de las órdenes especiales y todos dejaron algo con Ikuto. Nadeshiko Fujisaki dejó su anillo de diamantes, Kukai, dejó su caja y el señor Hoshina dejó su maletín,

Amu quería averiguar más sobre los tres clientes especiales, ella pensó en el señor Hoshina, su maletín tenía las letras K.H.E.C.I.S. ella entendía sobre "K.H." pero qué era "E.C.I.S."? tal vez el señor Hoshina era un hombre de negocios y "E.C.I.S." era su compañia... ?

Amu revisó el periódico, pero no encontró nada sobre "E.C.I.S." leyó revistas, escuchó la radio, vio la TV pero en ningún lado había algo sobre "E.C.I.S.", no escuchó ni vio nada.  
Entonces tuvo una idea, decidió ir a Londres y encontrar a Kazuomi Hoshina.

Era viernes, temprano en la mañana, dejó una nota para Ikuto, en la tienda.

_"Querido Ikuto", _Decía, "_Perdóname, hoy no puedo venir hoy, debo ir a Lidney. Debo comprar algunas cosas. Amu"_

La nota no decía la verdad, pero a Amu eso no le importó. Tomó un bus hacia Lidney y después cogió un tren hacia Londres, Llegó a "Paddington Station" Al medio día, se bajó del tren y buscó una cabina telefónica, estaban cerca de la entrada de la estación pero las cabinas estaban todas llenas. Se quedó de pie y esperó.

Entonces vio las letras "E.C.I.S." Allí estaban! En un gran anuncio, Amu encontró la respuesta a su problema.

_Easter International Computer Services!_ E.I.C.S. tal vez esa era la compañía del señor Hoshina. Pronto las cabinas telefónicas estaban vacías, Amu marcó el numero 222 8959.

-E.I.C.S. puedo ayudarle? -se escuchó la voz de una mujer del otro lado

-Si, por favor -dijo Amu -Quiero hablar con el señor Hoshina, Kazuomi Hoshina, creo que trabaja ahí.

La mujer rió -Trabaja aquí? Claro que si!-dijo -Él es el vise-presidente de la compañía, espere un momento, le daré con su secretaria.

Entonces la voz de otra mujer se escuchó en el teléfono

-La secretaria del señor Hoshina, puedo ayudarle?

-Si, quiero hablar con el señor Hoshina

-Quién le llama, por favor?

-El señor Hoshina no sabe mi nombre -respondió Amu

-Está él esperando su llamada? -preguntó la secretaria

-No

-Me temo que él no puede hablarle ahora -dijo la secretaria- Está en una reunión en este momento y volará a Suiza en el plazo de una hora.

-Pero necesito hablar con el sólo unos minutos -insistió Amu

La secretaria se molestó -Eso es imposible -dijo -Pero puedo tomar tu mensaje.

-No, gracias .dijo Amu -llamaré de nuevo la próxima semana, estará el señor Hoshina de vuelta entonces?

-Si, claro -respondió la secretaria -Adiós -dijo para luego colgar el teléfono.

Amu había encontrado la compañía de Kazuomi Hoshina, pero no había hablado con él. Pasó la tarde en Londres, fue a ver una película, tomó el té en un pequeño café cerca de la estación. Su tren dejaba Londres a las 6:30, compro el periódico vespertino y subió al tren. Estaba cansada pero feliz, después de unos minutos, miró el periódico, seguía esperando noticias y ahí estaba, en la portada.

**AVIÓN PRIVADO SE ESTRELLA CERCA DE LONDRES.  
**_Seis muertos, todos de E.I.C.S._

ROBERT ARNELL, Enfield  
Seis personas murieron en el avión que se estrelló en Enfield, cerca de Londres, El avión se dirigía a Suiza.

Los pasajeros eran todos de Easter International Computer Services (EICS) Entre ellos, el señor Alfred Gluck, el presidente de EICS.

_**"Suerte de estar**_** vivo"**

El señor Kazuomi Hoshina, vise-presidente de EICS, nos dijo "Tengo suerte de estar vivo, estaba en una reunión, se alargó un poco y perdí el vuelo" El señor Hoshina probablemente será el nuevo presidente de EICS.

* * *

Eso fue todo :3 quedan 3 capítulos.

daré un resumen...:

Anna (Amu) entra en la famosa habitación de las ordenes especiales, se encuentra con algunos objetos... Es descubierta por Dave (Ikuto), Le cuenta la verdad, la asusta, al final, em, no no puedo contar el final, pero, haré 2 finales, el original y otro. hadhaas

Gracias por leer. Y PERDÓNENME POR EL TIEMPO UWU

wwwww

_**Tattkona.**_


	12. 12: Órdenes Especiales

_**Ni los personajes ni el relato me pertenecen.-**_

* * *

**Capítulo XII: "La habitación de las Órdenes Especiales"**

Amu llegó a su casa más o menos a las 10, encendió la radio y escuchó las noticias, el presidente de E.I.C.S. estaba muerto y el señor Hoshina era el nuevo presidente.  
Ella no logró dormir esa noche, estaba pensando en Ikuto, sus órdenes especiales, qué eran? que es lo que Ikuto hacía en esa habitación?

El sábado en la mañana fue a la tienda, Ikuto no le dijo nada, estaba enojado porque Amu no fue a trabajar el viernes, no le preguntó sobre su día y ella tampoco le dijo nada.  
A las 11 en punto de la mañana Ikuto dejó la tienda, subió a su auto y se fue. Amu se quedo sola, esa era su oportunidad! fue a la parte trasera de la tienda y trató de abrirla, pero la habitación no estaba cerrada! Ikuto había olvidado cerrarla con llave, Amu abrió y entró en la habitación.

Era una habitación pequeña, obscura y caliente, Amu encendió la luz, pero no iluminaba demasiado. Miró todo lo que ahí se encontraba, había una pequeña mesa, dos sillas viejas y muchísimas cajas, eso era todo, órdenes especiales? no había ningún libro de cuentas, ningún papel, lápices, nada.

Caminó al rededor de la mesa, era difícil porque habían muchas cajas en el suelo, abrió una de ellas y miró dentro, encontró algunas revistas viejas y periódicos antiguos, por debajo, habían unas sucias y viejas prendas de vestir, pero debajo de esa ropa había dinero.

De todos lados, británico, francés, americano, alemán, nunca había visto tanto dinero en su vida, ni menos de otros países. Miró por todas partes de nuevo y encontró la caja de Kukai, estaba vacía, entonces encontró el maletín del señor Hoshina, vacío también.

Entonces, se puso de pie, decidida a ver dentro de una caja mucho mas grande que las demás, adentro habían muñecas con los brazos o piernas rotos, una de ellas, era la más hermosa, pero tenía roto el brazo, la tomó entre sus manos y la dejó sobre la mesa. Después encontró un libro sobre Football, dentro habían algunas imágenes de futbolistas, pero las imágenes habían sido arrancadas y desgarradas, puso el libro junto a la muñeca. Miró dentro de la caja otra vez, encontrando pequeños autos, la mayoría de ellos rotos, encontró un pequeño avión a escala, también estaba roto.

Dejó todas las cosas en la mesa, que colección más extraña! estaban las monedas, la muñeca rota, los autos de juguete, el avión, el libro con las imágenes rasgadas. La miró detenidamente, para qué eran? Por qué Ikuto las guardaba en esta habitación cerrada?

De repente Amu pegó un salto al oír un ruido detrás de ella, alguien estaba apoyado en la puerta.

* * *

hehe :3


End file.
